1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to automatic regulated control of the speed and pressure of a metal deburring, finishing or polishing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surface finishing of metal, plastic or wood surfaces traditionally has been a manual work effort exercising power operated grinding and polishing equipment. The finished surfacing results from the application of a worker's skill or a machine preset to remove a fixed portion of a typically flat surface in an effort to achieve a desired finish result.
There are adverse aspects to this type of operation. The nature of the work effort creates a dust laden atmosphere in the immediate work area which is potentially damaging to the eyes and respiratory system of the worker. Further the repetitive motion of applying the operating tool to finish the surface has an adverse result in many such workers in development of the carpal tunnel syndrome. This results in an excessive operating expense.
It is desirable to provide a very much improved working arrangement for this type of work effort.